Final Inconcluso
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: Espero que les guste, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de ellos, pero por fin me atreví! La verdad, fue una idea secundaria que emergió cuando estaba viendo el final de KNB, y no pude resistirme a escribirlo. Les diré que es mi primer proyecto KNB y espero que le den una oportunidad. Sin mas que decir, Disfruten la lectura. Y comenten.
1. Chapter 1

Un final inconcluso Iba desacelerando su paso, cada vez más y más, dejando que los senpais se adelantaran. Tomo la manga de la chaqueta de su compañero, quien se detuvo en seco al sentir el suave tirón.

- Kagami-kun, - le llamo en tono tranquilo, aunque sentía su lengua entumecida, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Lo iba a hacer, no lo dejaría para después. Era ahora o nunca. Lo sabía muy bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? – el pelirrojo se extrañó al ver a su compañero en esa nueva actitud, a pesar de haber ganado él no había dicho nada más después de dejarla cancha y apenas le había mirado unas cuantas veces. Sabía que estaba nervioso por los partidos siguientes, pero ¿tanto así? Antes de decir algo más, el más bajo se adelantó.

- Creo que deberías ir con Himuro-san… - su voz se perdió, lo que había salido de sus labios eran palabras dolorosas, pero no podía darse marcha atrás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estas…? – detuvo sus palabras al ver como se hunde en sus hombros, su expresión se contrae en algo indescifrable, pero rápidamente vuelve a su normalidad con esa cara tan neutral.

- Es tu deber, ¿no?

- Kuroko…

-Kagami-kun, las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros, seguiremos siendo amigos y todo eso, pero… - apretó las manos en puños, tensando su mandíbula, tenía que decirlo.

- Pero… - Kagami lo animo a continuar al verlo todo helado, dubitativo de que decir.

- Si somos honestos con nosotros mismos, podemos decirnos que yo no soy quien ocupa un lugar en tu corazón. No como lo hace Himuro, ¿verdad? – sus manos fueron hacia donde estaba la tela de sus pantalones y apretó suavemente, conteniendo sus emociones. Kagami no supo que decir, simplemente se quedó perplejo, mudo, ¿Kuroko acababa de decir…?

-Eso no es…

- Por eso quiero que vayas. Arreglen las cosas entre ustedes dos – es en ese momento en que mete la mano dentro de su bolsillo, rebuscando con su tacto hasta que da con el objeto en cuestión. Lo aprieta, aunque sabe que es solo un objeto, el sentimiento puesto en él lo rechaza, es como Kriptonita para él, un recuerdo infinito de un pasado que él no puede rehacer. Extendiendo su mano hacia Kagami, este se queda mirando su mano vuelta un puño, y la abra, dejando ver una argolla de metal. Incapaz de levantar la mirada, ahora sus ojos completamente exhortos en el aro de metal que está sujeto a una cadena, la cual ha llevado muchos años. ¿de verdad estaba diciendo eso Kuroko?

- ¿Por qué? ¿no sería mejor dejar así las cosas? Que rompiera todo lazo con él, así tu y yo…

- No. Debes ir con él.

- Kuroko, yo no…

- Sino vas, entonces, no eres el Kagami-kun del que me enamore. El Kagami-kun que yo amo no huye de sus problemas, pelea hasta el final, incluso sabiendo que todo está perdido, el me hace creer que hay esperanza en seguir adelante. Y nunca se excusaría de una manera tan tonta. – su voz se ha elevado, sabe que debe controlarse, pero no puede hacerlo, sino no lo dice Kagami-kun jamás se quitara esa piedra del corazón. Tiene que ser duro, directo, aunque eso le rompa internamente.

– Yo… admito mi derrota, lo intente tan fuerte; ganarme tu corazón Kagami-kun, y creí que podía, pero al final de todo, fue un esfuerzo inútil. – el pelirrojo trato de decir algo, acercándose un poco, pero su compañero retrocedió un paso, colocando su mano entre ambos, aun sostiene el anillo.

Traga en seco, respirando una vez más. Esta vez, cuando levanta la mirada, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no dan seña alguna, su rostro se relaja y muestra una tierna sonrisa, la misma de alguien que soporta el dolor más fuerte por aquel que ama, no quiere herirlo, quiere verlo feliz

- Tranquilo, no es como si estuviera herido o algo así, son cosas de la vida. Siempre seremos amigos, ¿no? – su sonrisa se expande, haciendo verlo más hermoso de lo que es. Kagami aguanta la respiración, incapaz de decir algo correcto, sabe que todo lo que dice es que Kuroko está poniendo un ultimátum, pero deja unos puntos suspensivos, esperando la continuación.

- Kuroko… - no puede decirle que no, tampoco puede hacerse oídos sordos, así que solo queda una opción. Dejarlo pasar, por ahora. Alarga la mano hasta tomar la cadena y el anillo, juguetea con él un poco cuando llega a su gran palma, que en comparación a la de Kuroko es enorme. – Claro que si – responde entrecerrando los ojos.

- Gracias Kagami-kun. Ahora, ve con él. – Kuroko guarda sus manos detrás de su espalda, aunque realmente está impidiendo que sus manos se aferren a Kagami-kun como si su vida dependiera de ello, debe dejarlo ir.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Quería solo llorar y que todo el dolor desapareciera. Pero no podía hacerlo, si se derrumbaba ahora Kagami-kun no se reconciliaría con Himuro-san.

- Lo siento, Kuroko – diciendo esto el pelirrojo comienza a correr por el lagro corredor con dirección a Tatsuya, dándole un vistazo por el hombro, Kuroko sigue de pie, sonriendo y despidiéndose con su mano extendida.

Kuroko tiene razón, Tatsuya es especial para él, y le duele admitirlo, pero es un amor diferente, es un amor fraternal. Con él, con Kuroko, ese amor lo hace hacer cosas locas, vergonzosas y ser cariñoso con él, protegerlo de todo lo que le hace mal. No es un amor de compañeros de clase, es como si él quisiera que solo lo viera a él, lo obliga a esforzar aún más de lo que ya lo hace, porque sabe, que cuando lo hace bien, o incluso mal, su compañero lo recibirá con una hermosa sonrisa y lo animara a seguir adelante, a luchar por lo que ama. Y Kuroko es lo que él ama. Pero para poder arreglar su futuro, debe arreglar su pasado.

Finalmente se ha ido, viendo como su espalda se pierde al correr y doblar a la derecha, suelta un gran y prolongado suspiro, que en lugar de tranquilizarlo produce el efecto contrario. Su rostro se siente caliente, todo su cuerpo en efecto, es como si todas sus emociones comenzaran a salir a flote, fluyendo en cada poro de su piel. Fue doloroso, pero era necesario. Kagami-kun no le pertenece, o al menos eso se trata de convencer, e incluso si así fuera, él sabe que no puede crear una barrera entre esos dos. Porque uno es el presente y el otro el pasado, ambos atormentarían a Kagami-kun de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que ha hecho una buena acción, a costa de su mismo, no puede evitar el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Lleva la mano hacia ellos, un líquido húmedo y cálido comienza a salir, deslizándose por su rostro. Esta vez no quiere ocultar su dolor, no como la vez de Teiko, esta vez siente que puede llorar orgulloso de cada una de sus lágrimas porque lo ha intentado hasta el final. No llorara en silencio, no se esconderá.

Baja la mirada, soltando una risa tonta, que pronto comienza a convertirse en llanto. Cubre su boca con su mano, pero los sollozos son más repetitivos. Las lágrimas están cayendo más y más, pintando el piso en pequeños puntillos, como si se tratase de la misma lluvia. Finalmente se desploma en el suelo cayendo sobre sus rodillas. El dolor fluye a través de todo su cuerpo, y es inevitable que se abrace a si mismo, buscando reconfortarse, porque no quiere parar de llorar.

El conocía ese sentimiento mejor que nadie, ser sobrepasado por alguien a quien le tienes un aprecio enorme. ¿Era egoísta querer ser solo él? El corazón de Kagami-kun era enorme, pero no podía alojar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de todo no sentía un odio, celos por él, sino sentía una gran admiración. Increíble que Himuro-san pudiera entrar en su corazón tan fácil y ser amado de la misma manera.

Suspiro, tragándose el llanto, un nudo se f0rmo en su garganta. Se ha quedado sin voz, todo lo que sale son sonidos ahogados. Aun así el dolor no desaparece, continúa torturándolo y se rompe a llorar, temiendo el llorar sangre de acabársele las lágrimas.

Sintiendo algo cálido sobre su cabeza, se sobresaltó. Levanto la mirada, pero el roce de la mano sacudiendo sus cabellos como si fuera un niño pequeño que se acaba de raspar la rodilla. Baja el rostro al reconocer el tacto, llorando.

- Tranquilo. Tranquilo.

- Kiyoshi-senpai. ¿Qué esta…? – trata de sonar más tranquilo, pero aún tiene la nariz mormada, por llorar demasiado. El más alto se dobla de rodillas, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza, la mirada clavada en donde las lágrimas han caído. Suspira.

- No tienes que explicarme nada. Todo estará bien.

- ¿usted sabe…?

- ¿saber? Yo no sé nada, solo soy un tonto con sonrisa molesta. – iba a decir algo en protesta, pero su senpai lo abrazo fuertemente, estrechándolo contra su pecho, tan cerca que podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón. La respiración lo fue calmando poco a poco.

- Gracias, Kiyoshi-senpai.

- Sería un pésimo amigo si te dejo así, ¿no?

- Kagami-kun, él… - el llanto amenaza con salir de nuevo, pero Kiyoshi-senpai no le dice nada, en su lugar lo anima. Acariciando sus cabellos.

- Si, si, si… deja salir todo lo que tienes Kuroko, es bueno para el alma y el corazón.

- LO AMO. LO AMO TANTO QUE ME DUELE. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué NO PUEDO SER YO QUIEN ESTE EN SU CORAZON? ¿ES MUCHO PEDIR? SÉ QUE EL SOLO ME VE COMO UN AMIGO, PERO YO… YA NO QUIERO SENTIR MAS DOLOR, SENPAI. – las lágrimas le impiden ver bien, incluso siente la nariz húmeda. Su senpai lo aparta un poco, solo para limpiarle el rostro, aunque no puede hacer mucho con los ojos, que parecen no querer parar de lagrimear.

- ¿renunciaras al amor? ¿para siempre?

- Asi es.

- Tal vez debas tomarte un descanso, ponerte en la banca un tiempo. Renuncia al amor, pero no para siempre, solo hasta que tu corazón se sane. Entonces, cuando este curado, podrás volverlo a intentar.

- Kiyoshi-senpai… - Yo creo en ti Kuroko, y no solo como senpai. Todos creemos en ti. – ante esto se giró al ver como una pequeña multitud de gente los rodeaba, ahí, haciendo una circulo, todo Seirin lo miraba, con lágrimas en los ojos, sus senpais mantenían una sonrisa en los labios, pero igualmente lloraban. Robándole la respiración, quedo pasmado. Riko se aferraba al brazo de Hyuga-senpai, ocultando su rostro para que nadie viera que el maquillaje se le había corrido de la cara y parecía fantasma en pena. Nadie decía nada, pero el sentimiento reconfortante de estar juntos se extendía por su pecho, de pronto, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, de nuevo, solo que esta vez no eran de dolor, ni de tristeza, eran de felicidad. Aferrándose a los hombros de su senpai bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, ocultando la sonrisa de alegría que amenazaba con salir, una mano se posó en su hombro, levanto la mirada, viendo a sus senpais

- Así que no te rindas.

Finalmente todos rompieron la formación y corrieron hacia Kuroko, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, el abrazo fue tanto que parecía más que estaban encima de él que consolándolo. La gente que pasaba los miraba raro, pero no les importaba, todos estaban ahí para animar a su compañero, a su AMIGO.

Cuando todo termina, los senpais se limpian las lágrimas y hacen chistes tontos, seguido de una bulla que no entiende la mitad. Riko-senpai le entrega un pañuelo y se limpia las lágrimas, aunque ahora le arden los ojos por llorar tanto.

Su cuerpo pesa, es como si el llorar lo hubiera desgastado. No, no fue el llorar, fue amar. Apenas puede levantarse con dificultad, es cuando sus senpais se acercan y lo ayudan, sosteniendo sus brazos. Les dice un gracias en silencio y salen fuera del lugar.

¿Sera posible? ¿Es el final para ellos? ¿O solo un descanso? Lo dejara al destino, ahora suena como Midorima-kun.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestamente no tenia el pensado hacer una segunda parte de este escrito, por eso iba a ser un One-shot, pero viendo la recepción de muchas personas, y que muchos deseaban una continuación, simplemente no pude negarme, se lo merecían y yo también necesitaba escribir una conclusión, ¿Qué clase de persona seria si lo dejo así? Kuroko con el corazón roto y Kagami sin solucionar nada. Imposible. Merecen una oportunidad, ¿no lo creen? Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura y me dejen un comentario :D eso me haría inmensamente feliz, quiero saber su opinión. :3

Continuación

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo un enorme malestar al sentir los rayos del Sol abriéndose paso a través de las persianas. Enfadado, se giró, dándole la espalda. No quería levantarse. Más bien, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, como si lo hubieran golpeado con un bate de béisbol. Tal vez no estaba tan lejos de la realidad esa idea. Abrazando la almohada que tenía entre las piernas, se aferró fuertemente a ella y comenzó a llorar.

No podía detenerlo, lo había intentando, pero simplemente las lágrimas volvían a salir cada vez que retomaba conciencia de lo ocurrido recién. Gimoteando como niño pequeño, cerró los ojos y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la cobija. Después de llorar un poco más, se quedó dormido.

Ignorando el molesto sonido de su celular, que después de revisar quien era, la noche anterior, lo arrojo a alguna parte de su habitación, que fue detrás de su estante lleno de libros.

Estaba preocupado. Sentado en el borde de su cama, reviso nuevamente su celular, ni un solo mensaje o llamada de Kuroko, él le había enviado como más de 100 mensajes, pero ninguno había tenido contestación. Ya era domingo, así que mañana podría verlo, pero ¿sería así?

Después de buscar a Tatsuya y arreglar las cosas, y después de unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazos, fue a buscar a Kuroko, pero no lo encontró. Los senpais también se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, y puesto que Kagami vivía cerca no tuvo por qué preocuparse por ello.

Intento llamarle, pero este no contestaba. Inseguro se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, en realidad da vueltas por todo el departamento, inspeccionando, sin fijarse en nada en particular. En realidad no pone la suficiente atención, sus pensamientos van más que nada hacia su sombra. Maldición, se detiene y golpea el sofá, dándole un puntapié, que rápidamente se arrepiente al sentir el dolor en la punta de su dedo gordo. Maldice un poco más, en inglés, en japonés e incluso en su propio idioma.

Toma asiento en el sofá y después de revisarse el dedo, suspira. Dejándose caer, extiende los brazos a lo ancho del mueble, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira el techo de color blanco. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Todo lo que puede pensar es en ir corriendo hacia él, pero no puede hacerlo. Aún no.

Si tan solo hacerlo fuera tan sencillo. Necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien, no le gusto como habían quedado las cosas.

Las cosas con Tatsuya estaban bien, pero con Kuroko no tenía la menor idea. Kuroko pensaba que sentía algo más por Tatsuya, pero eso era mentira. Si, quería a Tatsuya, pero era una clase amor fraternal, ese de darle un apretón y un abrazo en señal de cariño, sin embargo no podía pasar a más de ello.

Hablando de Kuroko todo era muy diferente, no solo tomaría su mano, la besaría, lo atraería hacia su cuerpo y después lo besaría profundamente hasta dejarlo sin palabras, perdiéndose en el sabor de sus labios, que juraba por todos los cielos que sabrían a gloria. ¿Tendrían ese leve sabor a vainilla de las millones de malteadas bebidas por su sombra? Aunque no fuera vainilla, sabía que sería dulce.

Sonrió tontamente, agitándose los cabellos con las manos, desesperado.

No, no podía permanecer otro día más sin verlo, sin escuchar su voz. Y aunque él no estuviera dispuesto lo haría abrirse un lugar en su apretada agenda. Él también tenía cierta prioridad en la vida de Kuroko Tetsuya, y esperaba que este aceptara el suyo en la del pelirrojo. Porque, quisiera o no, Kuroko ya era una parte vital para él.

Se levantó, tomando las llaves de la mesa. Cogió la chaqueta negra de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, jugueteando con el juego de llaves hasta encontrar la llave principal de la puerta.

Frotando el pelaje de Nigou, la espuma se hizo más grande, cubriendo todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Una pequeña bola de espuma cayo en su nariz, limpiándosela con la mano, lo hizo estornudar. Nigou respondió con un pequeño ladrido, obviamente feliz por el trato digno de un rey. Malcriado.

Baño, comida y una siesta. Eso si era vida.

- Qué bueno que no tienes que preocuparte de cosas como el amor. – echándole un poco de agua para remover la espuma, Nigou se sacudió y una cuantas gotas el cayeron encima de la ropa.

- Tetsu-chan, ¿estás hablando con Nigou? ¿estás bien? – casi salta por la impresión, su madre tenía ese cierto efecto de aparecerse sin ser notada, he ahí la herencia familiar del sexto hombre invisible. Su madre se acercó hacia él, agachándose. Kuroko desvió la mirada, concentrándose en lavar a Nigou.

- Ummm, si, lo estoy. ¿Por qué, mamá?

- No sé, siempre que te sientes mal o tienes algo que no te deja tranquilo te pones a hablar con Nigou. – sí, su madre era demasiado observadora. Era su madre, por dios. Imposible negarle algo, porque ella lo conocía mejor que su palma.

- … - no respondió, permaneció en silencio, secando a Nigou con una toalla. Después de que quedara seco lo soltó, dejándolo libre por la casa. A su madre no le importaba, después de todo Nigou no era rebelde y se comportaba, quedándose en su cama y si corría era a la habitación de kuroko o cuando sonaba el timbre. Su madre entendió que no era algo fácil de tratar, así que hizo lo que podía. Darle ánimos, abrazándolo por la parte de atrás.

- Tranquilo, sea lo que sea, sé que encontraras la solución. Siempre lo haces.

- Mamá. - ¿si? – respondió, recargando su mentón sobre su hombro. Antes era más fácil abrazarlo, su Tetsuya había crecido mucho en poco tiempo. No era enorme como sus compañeros de baloncesto, pero para ella era GRANDE.

- Tú… ¿Cómo fue que...? nada. – dijo, mordiéndose la lengua. No podía hablar con ella de ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? ¿o sí?

- No tengas pena. Adelante.

- Este… ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de papá? – sintió su rostro ponerse completamente rojo. Se hundió de hombros, ¿su madre se molestaría por preguntarle esa clase de cosas? Para su sorpresa, su madre no se molestó, se sorprendió, pero no le molesto. Así que contesto.

- Ummm, no lo sé. Simplemente fue así. Conocí a tu padre cuando estaba en la secundaria, y siempre me lleve muy bien con él, fuimos amigos desde siempre. Él me hacía sentir, me hace sentir, como si todo estuviera bien, como si no tuviera que ocultar nada, como si fuera la única persona que el mirara de esa manera. – respondió honestamente, Kuroko pudo darse cuenta el tono cariñoso que había usado su madre. Sus palabras cuando hablaba de su padre estaban llenas de amor. Amor puro. De alguna manera podía entenderla.

- ¿de esa manera? – pregunto al final, no entendiendo a que se refería.

- De esa forma tonta. Ya sabes, que no despega su mirada de ti y se mantiene como tonto embobado, y cuando lo atrapas su rostro se pone rojísimo.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- Ummm, yo soy… muy torpe. Te lo juro, tu padre me lanzaba indirectas, pero como él era muy tímido, y torpe también, ninguno de los dos hacia un movimiento adelante. Mis amigas me decían que él estaba enamorado de mí, y yo no lo creía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me había dado seña de querer pasar a algo más que amigos. Cuando tocaba mi mano se ponía rojo, y luego salía corriendo, por lo que pensé que no quería pasar el rato conmigo. Pero después de que recibió una carta de otra chica, yo… ¡EXPLOTE! – la expresión en los ojos de su madre cambio, a una más tenebrosa. Tal vez recordando el momento, a la chica o los sentimientos de ese entonces.

- ¿Qué…?

-Si, explote. Lo acorrale en las escaleras y le pedí una explicación. Primero se sorprendió y justo cuando me iba a dar la espalda, lo solté: "Te odio, llevo varios años esperando a que te me declares y siempre haces lo mismo. Solo pídemelo. Yo también quiero ser tu novia, tonto" - ¿Qué paso después? - Se desmayó. – soltando una risita graciosa. Podía imaginarse la escena. – Y cuando despertó, yo estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Dos días después me invito a salir. - Jamás imagine que eso habría pasado. ¿Por qué no me habían contado esa historia? - Te lo dije, tu padre es muy tímido. Él quiere que lo sigas viendo como el gran padre de familia que es. Que tengas una figura a quien admirar.

- Pero tú sabes que te admiro a ti.

- Lo sé, pero hay que dejarlo creer eso, ¿sí?

- Está bien.

- Bueno, tengo que preparar la cena. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño?

- Eso hare, Nigou me mojo toda la ropa.

- Ve. Te llamare cuando haya terminado, puedes ayudarme a preparar la ensalada.

- ¿me dejaras usar un cuchillo?

- Eh… mejor me ayudas con la mesa, ¿sí?

- De acuerdo.

Su madre fue hacia la cocina y el comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Ya en él, se quitó la camisa y busco su toalla, una muda de ropa, algo cómodo y ligero, pero cálido. Lo dejo todo listo sobre su cama y se metió a bañar.

El agua estaba caliente, agradable. Frotándose el champú sobre el cabello, masajeo sus cabellos azules. Jugueteo un poco con ellos haciendo formas extrañas. Hasta que se dio cuenta que debía apurarse y no gastarse el agua caliente. ******************************************************************************

Estaba terminando de arreglarse, secándose el cabello con la toalla. Cuando escucho a su madre llamándole desde la planta baja.

- ¡Tetsu-chan!

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

- Alguien ha venido a verte.

- ¿a verme? ¿a mí? ¿Quién es?

- Dice que un viejo amigo.

- Dile que espere, ahora bajo.

Se dispuso a bajar, aun con la toalla sobre los hombros. ¿Quién podría venir a verlo? A estas horas, ya casi eran las 8:00pm y afuera estaba oscuro. Solo un loco podría… ¿alguien de Kiseki? Tal vez, con esos no se sabía.

Cuando llego con su madre a la entrada, pudo vislumbrar una mata de rubios dorados por encima de la estatura de su madre.

- Kisekun… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Que malo. Vine porque no respondiste mis mensajes sobre ir al centro a ver una película. – mostrándole el aparato, Kuroko hizo memoria, tratando de recordar donde había dejado el suyo. Oh, claro, lo tiro por ahí para que no le llamara Kagami-kun.

-¿mensajes? Oh, lo siento, no sé dónde está mi celular. Creo que lo perdí en mi habitación.

- Guau, eso es extraño en ti Kurokocchi. ¿estás bien? – la mirada de Kise era penetrante, sabía que Kise tenía una buena razón para estar ahí. Y no era nada bueno.

- Si, lo estoy. – mintió, tratando de parecer más inexpresivo que nunca. Pero Kise no se lo creyo, haciendo un mohín con la boca, tratando de descubrir el que paso.

- Mentiroso. Señora Kuroko, ¿le puedo pedir un favor? – la madre de Kuroko, que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación, en completo silencio, siendo una simple observadora salto al recibir la sonrisa del rubio. - Ummm, supongo. – respondió, la había agarrado con la guardia baja- ¿puede dejar a Kurokocchi ir conmigo al cine?

- ¿al cine? ¿a estas horas? - Kuroko suspiro, aliviado al ver que su madre no permitiría que se fuera con kise. No sabía porque, pero no quería estar a solas con Kise. – Claro, porque no. – casi se ahoga a sí mismo al escuchar la respuesta animada de su madre.

- Pero… es tarde…

- Si prometes llegar temprano no hay problema.

- ¿Qué hay de la cena?

- Te dare un poco de dinero para que comas algo.

- ¿Y papá?

- Sal. Es bueno salir con los amigos de vez en cuando. – lo secundo la voz de su padre desde la entrada, que se quitaba los zapatos. Saludo a Kise y camino hacia su esposa.

- ¿está bien que vaya? - Claro, has estado encerrado todo el fin de semana. Sal a distraerte un rato.

- Tengan cuidado.

- Ya ves, Kurokocchi. Vamos, será divertido.

- Ok, déjame cambiarme de ropa, ¿sí?

Ok, ¿me dirás que fue todo eso, kise-kun?

- Ya que no respondiste mis mensajes, le marque a Kagamicchi.

- … - el escuchar su nombre le hizo sentir el leve dolor en su pecho. Trago en seco, sin dirigirle la mirada a Kise. Pero este entendía el silencio.

- Descuida, tampoco me contesto.

- ¿entonces?

- Le llame a Izukicchi.

- ¿Izukicchi? – ese juego de palabras de Kise era demasiado raro y complicado. Como Murasakibaracchi.

- No me cambies el tema. Y finalmente me lo dijo. – sonrió triunfante, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y se cubrió con la bufanda solo dejando entre ver sus ojos azules.

- Que malos son.

- Están preocupados, todos ellos.

- Aun así, eso es personal. – estaba molesto, un tanto traicionado por los de Seirin, sabía que obraban por su bien, pero aun así, no quería que todo el mundo supiera sus problemas. Mucho menos Kise. No es que fuera un chismoso o que se burlara de él, simplemente no quería que nadie supiera.

- Creyeron que te seria de distracción.

- ¿en serio? – levanto una ceja.

- Si, las ideas fueron llevarte a ver una película o que simplemente te desquitaras toda tu ira golpeándome un poco.

- ¿Qué tanto? – tronándose los dedos de las manos, esperaba que la segunda opción fuera verdad, tenía mucha ira que canalizar en su cuerpo.

- Solo hasta que me hicieras llamar a Aominecchi.

- ESPERA. ¿Aomine-kun lo sabe? – se detuvo, Kise se giró, incoándose con las manos frente a él.

- Ummm, no te enojes. Estábamos juntos cuando te llame y lo escucho. Fue un accidente.

- Ya veo. Aunque tengo otra duda.

- ¿Cuál, Kurokocchi?

- ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos? Debieron estar demasiado cerca como para que pudiera escuchar la conversación, ¿no? – Kuroko sonrió con malicia, mordiéndose el labio, mientras que Kise se puso rojo hasta de las orejas, ahogando su voz en un tono nervioso. Rio, fingiendo, y miro hacia otro lado.

- Pues, nos topamos y me acompaño a su casa, ya que vive cerca.

- Mentiroso. Aomine-kun vive en dirección contraria a la tuya, y sabes que es verdad. No me digas que estaban… - haciendo un gesto con sus dedos índice de tocarse las puntas, Kise enrojeció a un nuevo nivel.

- ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Basta! No hagas eso, me avergüenzas.

- ¿Por qué no decirlo y ya? No es nada del otro mundo.

- Aun no es nada seguro, estamos en… un periodo de prueba.

- ¿y qué tal?

- Vamos bien, Aominecchi está muy comprometido. Demasiado, diría yo. – una sonrisa de satisfacción y un tanto pervertida apareció en el rostro del modelo. Suponiendo que estaba recordando algo sucio Kuroko agito su cabeza.

- Ok, ahora tú, basta, sus intimidades guárdenselas para la habitación.

- ¿celoso?

- Por supuesto que no, tonto. – empujándolo.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué paso con Kagamicchi?

- No quiero hablar de ello. – en tono serio, no había forma que lo dijera.

- Necesito saberlo, sino Aominecchi ira a golpearlo sin una razón para excusarse.

- ¿Qué?

- Se supone que iría a verlo para darle un escarmiento.

- Kise-kun, deja de jugar.

- No es broma. De hecho si va para allá.

- No. Dile que se detenga.

- Dime que paso y lo hare.

- Yo…

- Tal vez ya llego. – maldición, lo chantajeaban. ¿Qué eran? ¿niños de primaria? Molesto, apretó los dientes y soltó un suspiro, resignado. Vencido.

- Está bien, lo hare, pero no aquí. Busquemos un mejor lugar, así que dile que no lo golpee.

- Bien hecho, Kurokocchi. – sonrió el rubio, triunfante. En lugar de mandar un mensaje o tomar el celular, se giró y grito hacia atrás - Aominecchi ya puedes salir y unírtenos. – eso lo tomo por sorpresa, viendo como Aomine salía detrás de uno de los postes, soltando un bostezo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Aomine se acercó a ambos, tomando al rubio por la cintura, lo acerco hacia él.

- Aomnecchi, basta.

- Tengo frio. – enredando sus brazos más fuerte, presionándose ambos. -

Me mentiste. – declaro ofendido.

- Se llama manipular al sexto hombre fantasma labios de acero.

- Oi, Tetsu, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Hace frio.

- Aomine-kun, ¿Cómo pudiste prestarte a esto?

- Es Kise, imposible no negársele, o si no llora hasta quedarse con los ojos hinchados. No me gusta verlo así. - Aominecchi, eso no fue tu culpa, te lo he dicho un montón de veces.

- Sabes que si lo fue.

- Ahora, ¿de qué hablan? – esa escena se le hacía demasiado melosa para su gusto. Aomine-kun siendo lindo, era raro. Raro y un poco perturbador, teniendo en cuenta esa mirada de matón pervertido. Iugh.

- Ah, no. No te excusaras con nosotros. Dínoslo.

- Ustedes también tienen secretos, ¿Por qué no compartirlos?

- Tetsu, esas son cosas… - intervino Aomine, un tanto avergonzado.

- … delicadas. – le completo Kise, obviamente incomodos por ello.

- Entiendo. – Aomine vio la expresión de arrepentimiento por haber tocado algo privado, pero para Kuroko era simple curiosidad, no lo había hecho con intención de burlarse o algo malo.

- Tsk, no creo que haya problema si le decimos, ¿verdad?

- ¿lo dices en serio? – pregunto Kise, alguien también había pensado lo mismo que él, solo que mas rápido.

- Solo si estás de acuerdo. - Está bien, te diremos, será un intercambio, ¿Qué te parece?

- Genial. Contrabandeemos secretos. Vamos a la cafetería que está cerca, ¿sí?

- Excelente, quiero algo caliente. - Oh, ¿eso fue una insinuación?

- Aominecchi… - Vamos, dime Daiki. Justo como ayer.

- Oye, no frente a Kurokocchi.

- Tetsu usa tu mis dirección un momento.

- Completamente de acuerdo


	3. Chapter 3

Tres chicos sentados en la misma mesa, pasaría normal para cualquiera, pero no para cierto pelirrojo que por casualidad pasaba por ahí. Los examino detenidamente. Por la escena, Tetsuya había sido obligado a quedarse sentado en su lugar, los otros dos… estaban enamorados. Lo podía decir solo con mirarlos, Daiki no paraba de lanzarle miradas lascivas a Ryouta, quien solo se sonrojaba. Ambos sentados juntos, las manos de los dos estaban enredadas debajo de la mesa, aunque no se viera era obvio.

Akashi suspiro, ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos tres? No era normal que Tetsuya anduviera con esos dos, era casi algo imposible, a no ser que algo hubiera ocurrido. Algo malo. Y conociendo a Tetsuya, por su expresión abatida y como desviaba la mirada de la pareja tenía que ser algo relacionado con amor. Y si su suposición era cierta, como siempre, Kagami Taiga tenía mucho que ver con ello.

Rebusco en su bolsillo, saco el pequeño celular de color rojo y busco entre sus contactos, hasta dar con el nombre "Taiga K." presiono la tecla de llamar y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

Espero. Espero. Espero. Alguien contesto.

- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

- Buenas noches, Taiga.

- ¿A-Akashi? ¿Cómo…?

- Mis contactos son secretos. Además, hay algo más importante de lo que quiero tratar contigo.

- ¿conmigo? Yo no tengo nada que…

- NO ME INTERRUMPAS. –levanto la voz, tanto que algunos se le quedaron viendo, pero después de una rápida mirada asesina siguieron con lo suyo, se reacomodo y se aclaró la garganta - Es de mala educación.

- L-lo siento.

- Bien. Quiero saber, ¿Qué paso entre Tetsuya y tú?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sabes eso?

- Respóndeme. Y te diré algo que te beneficiara. – bien, soltarle un incentivo, así es como se hacen las negociaciones. Kagami dudo, pero después de pensarlo, no tenía mucho que perder.

- Ummm… la verdad no tengo idea.

- ¿uh?

- Así es. Él me ha estado evitando desde el juego con Yosen. No responde mis llamadas. Ya no sé qué hacer. ¡Ugh! – grito exasperado, Akashi se alejó un poco del auricular, para no quedar sordo. Espero unos minutos, analizando las cosas en su cabeza. Ese juego fue más dramático que cualquier novela romántica. Suspiro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Tres figuras aparecieron en su mente, Taiga, Tetsuya y Tatsuya.

- Tranquilo. Creo que tengo una idea más clara de lo que sucede.

- ¿en serio?

- Sí. Tetsuya está celoso. O al menos podría decirse que está herido.

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Bueno, ponte en el lugar de Tetsuya, ese partido contra Yosen no fue más que un encuentro entre pasado y presente. Tu pasado, Tatsuya, y tu presente, Tetsuya, se encontraron y tú, estúpidamente, optaste por elegir a tu pasado.

- ¿Qué? Yo no hice eso.

- ¿no lo hiciste? Todo el partido se trató de ti y Tatsuya. Si yo fuera Tetsuya estaría herido, pero considerando mi personalidad estarías debajo de un puente, siendo devorado por las ratas. Pero Tetsuya es diferente de mí. Él no haría eso, sino todo lo contrario.

- … - trago en seco, Akashi daba más miedo de lo usual. ¿le haría algo por herir a Kuroko?

- Siendo Kuroko. Te dejaría libre. Se haría a un lado por tu bienestar.

- ¿mi bienestar? ¿Qué hay de él?

- Tetsuya es alguien que antepone los sentimientos de los demás antes de los suyos. No es malo, pero tampoco es bueno. Es como decir: "porque te amo te dejo libre, se feliz". A mi parecer es una estupidez. ¿Por qué renunciar a algo que amas? Si tú lo viste primero es tuyo.

- Kuroko, idiota. Yo no amo a Tatsuya.

- ¿entonces? ¿a quién amas? – sonrió, su vehículo llego, le hizo una seña para indicarle que estaba ahí. Mientras aguardo por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

- Esto… yo…

- Vamos, llevo platicando contigo desde hace un rato, bajo la maldita noche fría y no lo dirás, ¿en serio?

- Yo…

- Aja.

- Lo amo.

- No te oigo, escuche un sonido idiota de _"soy un tigre cobarde"._ Más alto.

- LO AMO.

- ¿a quién?

- A KUROKO.

- Dilo completo.

- AMO A KUROKO.

- Eso es.

- LO AMO, LO AMO, AMO A MI IDIOTA AZUL.

- Bien, ahora que has solucionado ese pequeño problema dentro de tu cabeza de aire, ven rápido a la cafetería que está a dos cuadras de Seirin, seguro podrás arreglar las cosas con él.

- ¿está ahí? ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Ummm, creo que deberías darte prisa. No está solo. – sabía que decía una mentira, pero el tigre solo necesitaba un poco de incentivo para entrar en combustión y echar a andar esa cabeza celosa. Taiga actúa por instinto, nunca usa la cabeza. Veamos qué sucederá después. Antes de esperar la respuesta, obviamente algún grito molesto o una maldición, colgó el teléfono y subió dentro de su limusina.

- Lamento la demora, joven Akashi.

- Tranquilo, el tráfico esta horrible, así que puedo entenderlo. Solo asegúrate de no repetirlo.

- Por supuesto.

Viendo como la ciudad pasaba mientras el vehículo seguía en movimiento. Suspiro, miro la fotografía que formaba parte de su fondo de pantalla en el celular, una foto de su antiguo equipo de Teiko. Aunque no lo dijera, y aceptara en público, esos habían sido sus mejores años. Amigos.

- Tsukimoto, ¿crees en el amor idiota? – pregunto hacia el conductor, que solo le respondió mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor. Eso sí, sin distraerse del camino en frente.

- ¿el amor idiota, joven? Umm, supongo.

- ¿en serio?

- Bueno, mi novia y yo somos un claro ejemplo. Yo… soy muy torpe, un idiota, y si ella escogió a un idiota como yo, eso la vuelve un poco idiota, ¿no?

- Supongo. Interesante.

- ¿Porque pregunte, joven?

- Creo que también soy un poco idiota.

- ¿usted? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Tal vez sea… - sonrió recordando algo divertido. Simplemente no pudo contenerlo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Reformulo sus palabras y se giró hacia el chofer. - ¿Tsukimoto?

- Sí.

- Llévame a la casa de Atsushi.

- ¿El joven Murasakibara? Claro, ¿y su padre?

- Puede esperar otro día mas para verme. Además, creo que tiene una reunión con unos inversionistas y yo necesito descansar de mi viaje.

- Claro. ¿Qué hago si me pregunta donde paso la noche?

- …

- Ok, el Hotel Magnolia suena fabuloso para pasar la noche. Que bien que eligió ese lugar, Joven Akashi. – le guiño el ojo, sonrió cómplice de la pequeña treta de Akashi. Todos querían al joven amo, el señor Akashi era demasiado estricto, así que una pequeña escapada no estaría nada mal.

Akashi sonrió, agachando la cabeza un poco, en señal de agradecimiento. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número. Espero unos minutos, hasta que llego a la calle, el teléfono fue contestado. Salió del vehículo y se paró en la banqueta, la cuadra era iluminada solo por los postes de luz y nada más, todos parecían dormir tranquilamente. Lo único que desentonaba eran la limusina y el joven en traje.

- ¿Atsushi?

- ¿Aka-chin? Me alegra escuchar tu voz. Dios, tiene días que no sé nada de ti. ¿Dónde estás?

- Mira por la ventana.

- ¿la ventana? – miro hacia la ventana del segundo piso y vio una figura remover las cortinas con el brazo. Un peli lila se asomó. – Hola, amor. – lo saludo, haciendo que el otro saltara de la emoción al verlo parado ahí. Murasakibara era tan simple de complacer, por eso lo amaba.

- ¡Dios, estas aquí! ESPERAME, AHORA BAJO. – le hizo una seña y desapareció. Rápidamente bajo los escalones. Akashi se despidió de su chofer, indicándole que lo recogiera mañana al mediodía, este asintió, dándole una sonrisa cómplice, deseándole suerte.

No tardo mucho cuando el peli lila llego hacia él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos aferrándose como si fuera a escaparse. Esta vez no. Levanto el rostro del más alto y presiono sus labios contra los de él, en un suave beso, que después de probar un poco más le dio un tenue sabor a menta.

- Oh, ¿seguiste mi consejo de usar pasta dental antes de dormir? – lamio el labio superior del más alto.

- Claro, Aka-chin ama un hombre con dientes blancos y fuertes.

- Aunque también amo a los que son tan dulces. – coloca su frente contra la de él, se miran dulcemente, el peli lila se ve tan animado que puede jurar que eso que se presiona contra su pierna no es una paleta de caramelo. Y aunque no lo sea, espera poder probarla. - ¿tus padres?

- De viaje. ¿quieres pasar? – había cierto morbo en esa invitación, cosa que lo hizo querer aventarse encima del peli lila ahí mismo, pero no quería que los vecinos vieran a su hombre en todo su esplendor.

- No sé si deba, es noche. Y solo nosotros dos…- gira sobre sus pies y queda de espaldas contra el pecho de Murasakibara, tan grande y firme, cálido. Se presiona un poco contra él, este gruñe un poco al sentir el contacto y aguanta un ahogado gemido de placer por tenerlo cerca.

- Vamos, prometo hacerlo suave. – acaricia sus brazos, bajando hasta sus manos, aun a través de la gabardina puede sentir la caliente piel de Akashi, lo desea. Pasa la punta de la nariz por detrás de su nuca, sin tocar, solo respirando su esencia. Todo en el huele a sexo, caliente, lo enciende. La erección en forma de arpón en sus pantalones es prueba irrefutable.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería que te contuvieras? Vamos, destruyamos tu habitación un rato. Pagare todo lo que se rompa en el camino.

- Aka-chin… - gruñe su nombre al sentir como el otro paso su mano por la erección de sus pantalones deportivos. Esta noche no lo dejara dormir, ni un solo segundo hasta haberse venido mínimo 4 veces seguidas.

Estaba parado frente al refrigerador, viendo los tarros de helado apilados por sabor. De todos los tarros el que resplandecía ante sus ojos era el de vainilla, obviamente. Era un tanto gracioso, porque parecía algo típico de una película romántica en la que la adolescente despechada se refugia en las golosinas, preferentemente los que tienen muchas calorías.

Kise le hizo una seña para indicarle que sus pedidos estaban listos y necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de las grasas. No estaba ahí para comprar helado y regresar a casa a llorar, mientras leía un libro corta venas.

Tomo la bandeja y llevo los cafés con él. Aomine esperaba, acurrucado en una esquina, aun quejándose del maldito frio y que odiaba la temporada de invierno.

Pasaron más de 15 minutos hablando de tonterías. Hasta que Kise toco el tema de sus problemas. Al parecer llevaban algo de tiempo saliendo.

- El problema empezó después de nuestra primera vez juntos – ambos sonrojados de vergüenza, Kuroko no intervenía, el seguía bebiendo su malteada, a diferencia de los otros dos que tomaban café para entrar en calor – dejamos de hablarnos, ni siquiera un mensaje. Y por si fuera poco, dejamos de vernos. Ahí fue donde todo acabo.

- En realidad fue mi culpa. Yo no le prestaba la atención que merecía – dijo aomine con el rostro gacho.

- Aominecchi, te he dicho que no es así. Yo… presiono mucho – Kuroko estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero decirlo sería echar sal a la herida.

- Aun asi, se supone que si somos pareja debo ponerte atención, no dormirme cada vez que dices algo, ¿no, Tetsu?

- Sí, eso creo.

- Aominecchi…

- Aun así me las ingenie para que me diera una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo bien.

- Y nos estado yendo muy bien.

- Si, lo creo.

- ¿en serio?

- Si, parece que es primavera y no invierno. – un doble sentido en sus palabras, que Aomine rápido capto.

- Tetsu, bastardo.

- Oh, entendiste mi punto.

- Pero es normal, ¿no? Problemas entre parejas y esas cosas. Ninguna es perfecta, y dudo que sea posible no pelear por tonterías.

- Asi es, amor.

- Ahora, Kurokocchi, ¿Qué paso? Izukicchi me conto un poco, pero quiero que me lo digas tú mismo. No me gusta enterarme por terceros, y si, sé que son tus senpais, pero son desconocidos para mí.

- Pues… lo que paso es un tanto largo. ¿quieren oírlo?

- Por supuesto.

- No digas tonterías y escúpelo.

- Aominecchi.

- Lo siento. Adelante, Tetsu.

- Yo… no sé qué hacer. La verdad no sé porque hago tanto drama con todo esto. Quiero decir, no es como si fuéramos algo más que amigos, el único que malinterpreto todo fui yo. El no hizo nada malo, y yo lo torturo de esta manera, incluso cuando él se preocupa tanto por mí. Somos compañeros de equipo, pero…

- Kurokocchi. – coloco su mano encima de la más pálida.

- No lo ves mas como un simple amigo. Entiendo. – Aomine recargo su mentón sobre su palma. - ¿Qué tiene de malo que te enamores de él? ¿te arrepientes de ello?

- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no.

- ¿lo amas? ¿quieres que sea tu novio? ¿o solo quieres quedarte a mirar como otro se lo lleva?

- Aominecchi eso es demasiado.

- No, Kise, tengo razón y Tetsu lo sabe. Eso es lo que has estado eludiendo todo este tiempo. Dime, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿se lo dejaras a otro, al mismo tipo que lo lastimo y que lo abandono? Tetsu, tu hiciste cambiar a ese Bakagami, al igual que él lo hizo contigo.

- Aomine-kun, yo…

- Solo quiero que me respondas algo muy importante, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. ¿amas a Kagami Taiga?

Hubo una pausa. Kuroko se centró en esas 4 palabras. Era una pregunta simple, pero ¿Por qué no podía responderla?

- Kurokocchi, es normal tener miedo. Pero… ¿no da más miedo guardártelo? ¿Cómo crees que se sienta Kagamicchi?

- Kise-kun, él ya tiene a alguien más. Tatsuya…

- Que se vaya a la mierda, Tetsu. ¿Desde cuándo te comportas tan nena? ¿Abandonaras a Kagami también? ¿lo herirás? Creí que serias su sombra, que lo protegerías de todo.

- Yo… yo… ¡Lo amo, amo a mi Bakagami! Soy tan idiota.

- Finalmente.

- Kurokocchi, bien hecho.

- ¿Qué harás ahora, Tetsu?

- Voy a ir a verlo, necesito decirle que lo amo. Necesito decirle que si quiero estar con él, que soy un idiota por herirlo y que si Tatsuya se atreve a mirarlo de una forma no fraternal le arrancare ese mechón emo. Yo lo vi primero, y si alguien quiere quitármelo, les demostrare que no soy tan débil. Amo a Kagami Taiga.

Sus amigos sonrieron, felices de ayudar a Kuroko, finalmente lo había hecho. Aomine apretó más a Kise contra él, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Kise sonrió divertido al ver el bigote de espuma en la boca de Aomine, se acercó y lamio la evidencia. Aomine trago en seco a ver lo que hacía su rubio. Este después de terminar le guiño el ojo.

- Búsquense un cuarto – dijo Kuroko, haciendo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran al darse cuenta que Kise estaba sobre las piernas de Aomine, dándole un trago a su bebida.

Milagrosamente su amigo había vuelto a la vida, parecía haber recuperado un poco de su viejo entusiasmo. A pesar de haber estado 3 años juntos en Teiko, era la primera vez que lo veían deprimido por amor. Y podían dar fe que no era lindo, puesto que todos lo habían experimentado.

Kuroko se sentía más tranquilo, su pecho estaba menos pesado. Aún tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kagami, pero podía esperar a mañana. Hoy necesitaba descansar un poco.

Después de dejar la cafetería, ambos esperaban afuera, puesto que el celular de Kise se había descargado y Aomine no traía consigo el suyo, al igual que Kuroko, tuvo que ir hacia la caceta más cercana para poder llamar un taxi para los tres. Kuroko pidió irse en metro, aun podía alcanzar uno si se daba prisa, a regañadientes, Kise acepto, de todos modos ellos podrían usar el taxi para ir a la casa de Aomine, sospechoso dijo mentalmente.

- ¿yo? ¿Qué se siente estar arriba? – pregunto, malicioso a Aomine.

- Tetsu, bastardo. Después pregúntale a Kagami

- Ja, obviamente el seme seré yo.

- Aja. Claro, eso decía Kise y míralo ahora.

- Lo mío será diferente.

- Si, síguete diciendo eso.

Empezaron a pelear como niños pequeños, kuroko salto encima y le descubrió la cabeza, exponiendo sus orejas al frio. Aomine grito, metiendo sus manos dentro de la chaqueta del peli azul, este se apartó y lo golpeo con la muñeca, noqueándolo por completo.

- Aomine-kun, tienes frías las manos.

- Bien, el taxi viene en cami-… ¿Qué paso aquí? Kurokocchi, ¿Qué paso?

- Tu novio idiota empezó todo. – acomodándose sus ropas- Kise-kun, es tarde y debo irme. Nos vemos, después ¿sí?

- Claro, ten cuidado.

- Muchas gracias por la ayuda el día de hoy. Aomine-kun, muérete. – se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la estación, era más tarde de lo normal y tenía poco tiempo antes de que el último tren saliera.

Kise se quedó ahí, con un novio inconsciente. Tomo su cabeza y la dejo descansar entre sus piernas. Dándole golpecillos en la mejilla, hasta que este pareció comenzar a reaccionar.

- Aominecchi, ¿Qué hiciste?

- Todo fue culpa de Tetsu. Bastardo, te golpeare. ¿eh? ¿Dónde está?

- Se acaba de ir.

- Maldito, lo matare.

- ] Basta, hoy no mataras a nadie. Vamos a casa. Es tarde.

- Sí, sí. - se puso de pie y siguió al rubio, el cual mantenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Aomine se quedó viendo la mano de este, que se balanceaba suavemente, quería tomarla, pero sentía cierto pánico. ¿Cómo lo interpretaría Kise? ¿demasiado atrevido, en una vía publica? Kise noto esto, pero no dijo nada. Esperaría a que se lo dijera.

Llegaron hacia donde estaba el taxi y ambos subieron, después de indicarle la dirección de Aomine, quedo en silencio la cabina. Ambos miraban fuera de la venta. Pero Aomine lanzaba fugaces miradas hacia donde la mano de Kise reposaba sobre el asiento. Blanca con largos dedos.

Sin previo aviso esta se movió y toma la suya. Casi suelta un grito de pánico por la acción repentina.

- Si no me lo dices no me daré cuenta. Tonto.

Aomine no dijo nada, solo sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca. Su Kise lo conocía demasiado bien. La mano de kise era suave, tan suave como las de su madre. Y era cálida. Apretó un poco más, enredando sus dedos en los del rubio.


End file.
